One Odd Morning
by summerowl
Summary: Oneshot. Mukuro x OC and implied Takeshi x Gokudera "Yuu-chan! What are you do- And why don't you have pants on!"


"Noooo! You can't make me do it! Neverrrr!" The odd girl yelled as she ran down the street, clad in just a loose shirt and underwear. As she spotted a familiar spiky haired boy, she ran over to him, just about jumping him.

"A-ah! Yuu-chan! What are you do- And why don't you have pants on?" He yelled as he tried to pry her off of himself, she who was now attached to his waist.

"Ahaha, hi Yuu-chan." A carefree voice greeted. Yuu turned, turning Tsuna with her to look over at the two boys who had just stepped out of his house.

"Hi Takeshi-kun~"

"Oi! Get off of Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, pulling some dynamite out from no where.

"HIEE! Gokudera!" Tsuna squealed. She quickly pushed Tsuna to the ground after releasing him before reattaching to Takeshi.

"Hi Takeshi~" She greeted again. He laughed.

"Hi Yuu~ So, why aren't you wearing any pants?" He questioned.

"Oi! Get off of the baseball freak!" He yelled. She smiled over smugly at Gokudera.

"Ehhh? Whyyy?" She said, squeezing him tighter.

"You know why!"

"Say it!"

"N-"

"SAY ITTT~"

"…Because I love him now-" She briefly let go of Takeshi and pushed them into each other.

"…So, why aren't you wearing any pants?" Tsuna questioned.

"Ah, right." She said, looking down at her bare legs.

"Well, it all started this morning,"

_Yuu briefly stretched as she opened her eyes, glaring slightly at the sun.  
><em>

_"Stupid sun." She mumbled.  
><em>

_"Kufufu~" She heard as arms were wrapped around her waist. She was pulled back into the man's chest.  
><em>

_"Eh, Kuro-kun? What's that poking my back?  
><em>

"O-Oi! What kind of story are you telling?"

"Y-Yuu-chan!"

"Ne, ne, let me finish!"

_"Kufufu~ Would you help me please?"  
><em>

_"Ehh? This early in the morning? I spoil you too much~" She said as she unwrapped his arms from her waist, sinking down into the covers.  
><em>

"Yuu-!"

"Oh, just keep your pants on!"

_He laughed yet again, yanking the girl back up before straddling her on the bed.  
><em>

_"Ie, I want your va-"  
><em>

_"Noooo!" She yelled as she started flailing under him. While keeping her down he slipped off her pants.  
><em>

_"No means no!" A crash sounded as her horny boyfriend slammed into the wall. She quickly got up and jumped out the window and started running.  
><em>

_"Ahahaahah~ Oh look, it's Tsuna-kun~"_

The threesome in front of her all face palmed their blushing faces.

"So why didn't you let him-"

"Yamamoto-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed. She frowned.

"Oi! Have you **seen **his penis! He's fucking huge! There's no way I'm letting him shove that into my vagina~" She said, crossing her arms. The threesome's faces heated.

"Oh, hi Reborn~" She greeted, catching the baby in her arms.

"Ciaossu~"

"S-so, you ran all the way over here?" Tsuna questioned, his face remained flushed.

"Ah, hai. I only live like a street over." She said simply.

"E-eh? You do?" Tsuna questioned.

"O-oi, where'd Reborn go?" She questioned, reexamining her empty arms.

"Ne, I wonder why he left." She pouted.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called. Yuu turned her head.

"Kyoko-chaaan~" She said, jumping over to her to hug her.

"Haha, hi Yuu-chan! It's nice to see you too! But, why aren't you wearing pants?"

"Oh, well it all started when-"

"NO!" The three boys behind her yelled. Kyoko looked at them confused as Yuu pouted over at them.

"You don't want to know Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna trailed.

"Ah, okay then." She said smiling. Yuu pulled her back into a hug.

"You know, you're a lot nicer than Mukuro. I should take you home instead~"

"E-eh!" Tsuna exclaimed. Takeshi laughed.

"Oh? Sure, I'll come over one day." She said, smiling obliviously as Tsuna gaped over.

"Wha-?"

"Ehh, you will?~ Will you play with me too?~"

"Of course!"

Cue nosebleeds.

"Maa, that sounds amazing~"

"Oi." Yuu's body went frigid at the familiar voice. She turned, keeping the hug with Kyoko.

"Go away Mukuro-kun~"

"Hieee! Mukuro-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. A heavy blush fell onto his face as he recalled Yuu's morning story. Mukuro glared as he stalked up to the hugging girls before yanking at his girlfriend.

"No! Kyoko! My loveee~" She yelled out. Mukuro briefly flung her over his shoulder. She immediately started flailing.

"Noooo! Mukuro, you cruel, cruel man!" She yelled.

"Tsuna!" He perked up then looked back over to me.

"Get Kyo-san to excuse me from claaaaaaaaasssssss~" She yelled dramatically as Mukuro turned the corner. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"That Yuu." He thought simply.

* * *

><p>"Soooo, Kuro-kuuun," She said from behind him as she still sat over his shoulder.<p>

"Fine. I won't do it. But you're still helping me with this."

"Ahaha~ Haiiii~"


End file.
